


It's You

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Manga, NSFW, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, porco galliard - Freeform, porco x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: This is a Porco x Reader one shot. I was requested to write this! Let me know what yall think!





	It's You

You couldn’t help but grin at yourself after your last battle. You had completely wiped out the enemy with the help of your fellow titan warriors and it was a huge win for Marley. It was great being able to show the young warrior cadets what they should be aspiring to be like.

Once you headed back to base, bandages over battle wounds, you went to go see Reiner. He took a real heavy blow and you always made sure to talk to him after battles.

When you got to the room, you saw Porco sitting in a chair, talking to Reiner. Porco was being rude, as always. You frowned at him, going over to Reiner and wrapping him in your arms.

“I am so glad you’re okay.” You said as you released him. He gave you a warm smile.

“No thanks to me, of course.” Porco said from his spot behind you. You saw Reiner’s gaze fall to the floor and you felt anger rise in you.

“Just shut up, Porco! Why do you always have to be like this?” You yelled, standing tall and looking down at him. Porco glared up at you and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, (L/N). So just get out of my face.” The door opened suddenly and you turned to see who it was. Pieck was walking in on a set of crushes and she walked over to the bed closest to Porco.

“Pock, what are you yelling about?” She asked as she collapsed onto the bed. You felt your cheeks heat up in jealously. You had always thought there was something going on between the two of them. You glared in Porco’s direction again, noticing the red in his cheeks as well. You made an irritated noise and turned on your heel. You looked back down at Reiner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well.” You said, before turning toward the door.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” You left without saying a word to anyone else. Once you closed the door behind you, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. You couldn’t remember the last time that you and Porco weren’t arguing about something. Whether it was about Reiner, Pieck, or some mission, you two were always at each others throats.

You started to walk down the hallway when you heard the door you just came out of violently open. You turned and saw Porco, his face flush with anger.

“(Y/N)!” He yelled, before closing the gap that was between you two. He grabbed a hold of your shoulders, his light eyes looking deep into yours. “Tell me the truth, what is going on between you and Reiner?!” You couldn’t believe what he just said.

“What are you talking about? Nothing is going on between us!” You started to get really angry. “What about you and Pieck?” He let go of your shoulders and his hands dropped to his sides.

“You have it wrong.” He said softly. You felt your anger start to fade, the way he looked seemed so pathetic. You have never seen him like this before. “She’s not the one I like.” He looked back at you before quickly closing the gap between you once again. You felt your breath catch in your throat. He was so close to you, the tips of your noses touching. He brought his lips to yours, and he was in no way gentle. He pushed you against the wall, his lips leaving a wet trail from your lips to your neck. You let a moan escape your lips, your hands running all over Porco’s body. He roughly broke away and grabbed your arm, leading the way down the hallway and rushing into an empty room. He kissed you again, his hands now started to wander all over you.

“Oh, Porco.” You moaned. He growled in response and began pulling at your waistband. You started doing the same and he pushed you onto the bed. Once he got you pants off, he freed his long shaft from his pants and suddenly thrust himself inside you. You called out, loudly and a hand quickly covered your mouth.

“Shh!” He whispered, his face close to yours. “You might get us caught.” He started speeding his thrusts up and you wrapped your legs around him, moaning quietly in pleasure. He grabbed your wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head. He gently ran his fingers across your face and neck softly. He kissed you again, softer this time, and suddenly flipped you over. He pulled you over to the edge of the bed, your feet making contact with the ground.

“Porco,” You moaned softly again. He pounded into you, his hands rubbing your body all over. He grabbed your hips, his hands clenching the soft flesh.

He began letting moans of his own slip out, his thrusts starting to speed up. “Oh, shit (Y/N), you’re so fucking good.” He looked down at you underneath him, his throbbing cock deep in you. “You’re the one I like. It’s you.” His words reached your ears but your brain was too jumbled to make since of any of it.

He pulled out of you and you turned around, his still hard cock right in your face. He gave you a sexy smirk and you grinned up at him, taking him into your mouth. You bobbed your head hard and fast, causing him to lean his head back, his hand planted firmly on the back of your head, his fingers tangling in your (h/c) hair. You popped him out of your mouth and began running your tongue up his cock, keeping your (e/c) eyes on his.

“I like you too,” You whispered sexily, taking him back into your mouth. You sucked on him until his legs were shaking and his pressed your head down firmly as his seed shot into the back of your throat. You swallowed every last drop.

“Oh, damn, (Y/N). That was amazing.” You blushed and he knelt down next to you, giving you a soft and passionate kiss. He helped you up and even pulled your pants up for you, kissing your cheeks as they erupted in a blush. “You’re so adorable, (Y/N).” He pulled you close to his chest and your gripped him tightly, still not believing what had happened.


End file.
